Generally, a mobile terminal includes a display and a key button part located on a front surface of the mobile terminal. Because the key button part is externally exposed on the front surface of the mobile terminal, the mobile terminal is susceptible to unintended contact of the key button part, and may therefore malfunction.
The mobile terminal also includes a camera located on a rear surface thereof, for example. Accordingly, because the camera is also externally exposed, the camera is susceptible to damage due to unintended contact.
Furthermore, the mobile terminal having the camera located on the rear surface thereof is additionally problematic because it is not conducive to supporting certain types of services. For example, a service such as a video telecommunication service cannot be provided using this type of mobile terminal because the video telecommunication service requires the camera to be located on the same surface as the display (front surface, for example) in order for a user to benefit from the service.